


the big bad cunt

by adabbadon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabbadon/pseuds/adabbadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this isnt even crack just porn with a stupid title<br/>things got out of hand<br/>please dont read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big bad cunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ernie since the title is a direct quote from him.

Steve’s hand trembled as he slowly moved up the girl’s inner thigh. His strong artist’s hands, too big for such a small frame. Bucky watched with rapture as Steve’s hands slowly moved toward’s the woman’s center. She was a local girl, one who they’d known since school and had been sweet on Bucky since they’d been little. She had grown into beauty, long legs and curves, auburn hair flowing down her back.  
\------------------------------------------------

It had all started with a joking comment on Steve’s latest pen drawing, a lounging female nude.

“A bit better than the crude drawings the boys used to pass around, eh?”

“This isn’t meant to be sexual Buck,” he said exasperatedly, “get your head outta your pants for once.”

“Oh c’mon Steve, with a talent like yours you can’t tell me you ain’t got a few dirty drawings tucked away.” Bucky cuffed him on the shoulder while Steve flushed. 

“I don’t-“ Steve mumbled, blushing even deeper. He heaved a sigh Bucky’s expectant expression. “I don’t k-know how to- how to draw that stuff.” 

“What, you never picked up a dirty mag? I suppose you haven’t seen one up close, unless you hiding’ things from me now?” Already the idea was forming in Bucky’s mind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Sure, it had taken a bit to convince her to let Steve be part of the deal. Eventually she caved to all the little things Bucky liked to whisper in her when they went out dancing.

Here they are, with Steve’s hands finally reaching her slit, a finger stroking slowly, exploring her. 

Bucky had gone first, Steve in a chair watching, “Learning how to really please a girl, have her come back more” followed by a leer and smirk. Bucky would never admit it in a thousand years but something about having Steve in the room made him hotter than any dame had ever managed. Even more so when Buck glanced across the room to grin at his best friend as he rocked the girl beneath him to see how affected Steve was by this. His hair a mess from where he kept nervously running his hands through it, his finger’s white knucking the arms of the chair, and the obvious bulge in his trousers. It was locking eyes that made Bucky come in while stripes across the woman’s stomach. 

Steve’s hand paused, hesitant to go further. He looked up at Bucky with a look of utter terror in his eyes. “Bucky I-“

“C’mon Stevie,” he crooned, “A little farther, feel how wet she is for you.” He guided Steve’s hand forward, dipped their finger’s into her cunt. He guided his finger’s into her cunt and his thumb to her clit. The girl squirmed as Bucky taught Steve’s hands how to tease her. Now Steve circled his thumb around her clit on his own as he rocked his fingers in her slowly. “Now use your mouth on her, now don’t look at me like you’re terrified.” 

Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair and gently guided his head down. Steve lapped her clit once, experimentally and was rewarded with a moan and an intake of breath from Bucky. His cock throbbed as he watched his best friend’s head bob between the woman’s legs. He couldn’t help but reach down to stroke himself slowly as the woman’s moans grew louder and her thighs tightened around Steve’s head. Then she was arching, her mouth open in a silent scream and her pretty tits pushing out. 

When Steve lifted his head to look at Bucky, he responded in a way that was almost knee-jerk and pressed his mouth to Steve’s, licked his way in and tasted the woman on Steve’s tongue. They broke apart and with a frenzied sort of pride he whispered his praise into Steve’s ear. “So good with that mouth of yours, how about you let her take care of you now?”

He had Steve lie back on the bed as their partner moved to straddle him, to guide his cock to her core and sink down. He hips ground on him as Bucky watched on, watched his best friend deflowered. He stroked his hand down Steve’s chest to slide his fingers around where he and the girl where joined, stroking her clit in time to her bounces on Steve’s cock. Steve groaned his name as he did this, hand creeping towards Bucky’s cock where it was grinding into Steve’s hip. His long finger’s circled around Bucky’s length and began to stroke in time. His pants came quick and fast now as he came closer to the edge. “Buck, Buck I’m gonna-“

Gently he moved her from straddling Steve’s waist so he could take Steve in his hand while the girl joined Steve’s on Bucky’s cock. Steve’s movements were erratic now, and with his eyes locked on Bucky’s he came on his chest and over Bucky’s hand. This combined with the two hand’s stroking him sent Bucky of the edge for the second time that night, but this time with Steve’s name on his lips. 

The three collapsed onto the bed, the woman’s head on Buck’s chest and his arm around Steve. 

“You’re a pretty good teacher, Buck.”

“And you’re one hell of a student, Stevie."


End file.
